


Abominations

by pigeonking



Series: The Missing Doctor Adventures - Season One [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: This is a sort of pilot for my series of adventures featuring my own Doctor and companion team. This story introduces my Doctor and his companion. The full first season of their adventures will follow. I hope you guys will enjoy their story...





	

The day that the Time War came to her home colony of Demeter VI Clover Daniels had been minding her own business as she stealthily lowered herself through the skylight of a millionaire’s penthouse suite in order to relieve his safe of its contents. Clover had not long past her twenty-first birthday. She had shoulder length blonde hair, cut into a stylish bob and blue eyes that her mum said reminded her of an old Earth sky on a summer’s day. She wore a tight fitting, all-in-one red PVC cat-suit tricked out with all the latest gadgets. Everything a professional lady cat-burglar could ever need.

Clover had been spying on this guy’s habits for the past week using state of the art micro-bugs made to resemble innocent insects. She knew that he wouldn’t be in at this time. Once inside Clover used a micro-EMP to scramble the alarm system, then she set to work on the safe.

It was as she was working on this that she spotted something interesting occurring outside through the panoramic penthouse window.

A swirling eddy of burnt orange and midnight purple appeared in the sky above Icarus City. It was so unexpected and so beautiful that Clover instantly abandoned what she was doing and crossed to the window to get a closer look. Mere seconds later all hell broke loose.

From out of the vortex their poured several squat metallic objects. They were all bronze and covered in round spherical bumps on the lower part of their armoured casings. Two rods protruded from the centre of the metallic bodies. The right rod bore some kind of suction cup attachment on the end of a telescopic arm, while the left rod was short and hollow… just like the barrel of some kind of gun. A third rod swivelled from side to side, set into the domed head of the metallic entity between two lights that flashed intermittently. Clover realised that this third rod was an eye and one of these metallic creatures was now looking right at her and gliding straight for her position.

Then something else came spinning out of the whirling eddy, a blue box with a flashing light on top, emitting a clearly audible howling and grinding noise in its wake.

For a moment the blue box hung suspended in mid-air. The creature that had been heading towards Clover spun on its axis so that it was facing the new arrival. Its head lights flashed again and this time, over the noise of the blue box, Clover actually heard it speak, just one word…

“EXTERMINATE!!!” the voice screeched in a high electronically enhanced octave.

The other creatures had also turned to face the box and took up the chant of the same word, over and over again. Then together the creatures opened fire with their squat hollow rods. A blue beam of light shot out of each weapon and enveloped the blue box in an ethereal glow.

They bombarded the box with blast after blast, but the blue object just hung there unscathed as if daring them to do worse. Then, as if realising the futility of their assault, the metallic creatures ceased firing… and then the blue box spun into action. As it span the box began to glow and crackle with blue energy, the same colour as that of the beams that had been fired upon it, as if all that energy had been absorbed and was now about to be redirected… and that was exactly what happened. The blue energy lanced out of the centre of the box, writhing tendrils of death that struck each and every one of the bronze metal creatures. And each and every one of them exploded on impact, completely vaporised so that not a single shard of debris remained to rain down on the people below. Clover could have sworn that she heard a harsh scream emit from the creatures mere moments before they were destroyed.

The blue box slowed its spinning and the blue glow faded to nothing.

And then something else came out of the vortex.

The first thing that Clover saw was its mouth as that was its most dominant feature. In fact she would go as far as to say that this thing was nothing but a big mouth with tentacles spiralling from within. It had no body to speak of, just this vast maw, almost as wide as the vortex it had come from, and these writhing, grasping tendrils which she imagined existed solely to pull things into this cavernous gullet that led to nowhere.

One of these tendrils caught the box with a glancing blow and sent it spiralling out of control… right towards Clover.

Seeing this, Clover leapt aside, just as the blue box came crashing through the panoramic window and skidded across the plush expensive carpet to come to a halt just shy of the wall-mounted holo-TV. Somehow it still remained upright and did not seem the worse for wear, despite its violent landing.

Clover picked herself up and dusted herself down. For a moment the tentacle-mouth was forgotten as she turned her attention to the mysterious new arrival.

“Is there someone in there?” Clover asked cautiously. Close up she could see that the box had writing in Old-Earth English above the doors that proclaimed the title ‘Police Public Call Box’.

Then one of the doors swung open inwards.

Clover stepped closer to the box. Was this an invitation from whoever was inside? Should she go in there?

Then a voice spoke from inside the box. It was a male voice, tainted by the hint of old age, but still strong and authoritative despite that and not a little impatient.

“I would come in if I was you. You’ll be a lot safer in here than out there!” the voice assured her.

Clover hesitated for just a moment as she thought about this. Whoever was in that box had saved her from one of those machine things, and then there was that tentacle-mouth thing…

“Well come on! I haven’t got all day!” the voice called out.

Clover stepped inside.

 

The door slammed shut behind her, but Clover was too distracted by the sight that was before her.   

The interior of this mysterious blue box was like stepping into a completely different dimension. Clover found herself in a dimly lit semi-organic control room dominated by a six-sided console that was covered in an array of switches and levers, with a transparent cylindrical appliance that sprouted from its centre to connect to the ceiling. The walls were decorated by black rimmed circles and wires dangled like tree-creepers from above. A mature looking man dressed in a leather coat, with short white hair and a neatly trimmed beard, was standing at this console pulling levers and flicking switches. He looked up as Clover walked across the gantry and joined him at the console, offering her a thin smile.

“Welcome aboard the TARDIS!” he proclaimed. “I’m going to have to get her in the air again if we’re going to stop that Never-Were out there from devouring your planet.”

“Devouring it?” Clover exclaimed in horror. “Why would it do that?”

“Because that, my dear, is what Never-Weres were engineered to do. They pull whatever gets in their way into that mouth of theirs and once they have eaten it that thing… whether it be a ship, a Dalek, a planet or even a star, whatever that unfortunate thing is it ceases to have ever have existed… as if it had never been. That is what a Never-Were does. That is all it does and all it can do and it never stops. It was after those Daleks, but now that they’re gone it will eat your planet instead. It is an indiscriminate abomination and we’re going to have to stop it!” the man told her.

“But you said it was engineered. Who would deliberately make such a thing?” Clover asked.

“An old and powerful race that I am ashamed to call my people… the Time Lords.” The man replied.

“Time Lords! Who are you?” Clover demanded of him.

“For want of a better name, you can call me the Doctor.” The Doctor told her.

And then Clover had to grab hold of the edge of the console as she felt the TARDIS lift into the air.

 

Outside the TARDIS levitated off the ground and spun quickly out of the window and towards the approaching Never-Were. The creature was starting to increase in size at an alarming rate, all the better for it to be able to consume the world beneath it. The TARDIS took up a position in front of the Never-Were, just out of reach of its tentacles, for now.

 

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor was busying himself at the control console. Clover looked on, a kaleidoscope of different emotions fighting for dominance within her; fear, curiosity and excitement… in all her twenty-one years she had never felt as alive as she did right now.

“What are you going to do, Doctor?” she asked the busy little man in front of her.

“Come over here, quickly!” he commanded and Clover found herself instantly obeying.

“Right, I want you to stand here, erm… oh dear, this is embarrassing… I don’t know your name!” the Doctor muttered irritably. All the while he was talking Clover could not take her eyes off the image on the screen in front of her on the console. It depicted the view outside the TARDIS of the Never-Were getting bigger and bigger by the second, filling the small screen.

“It’s Clover, Clover Daniels.” She told the Doctor absently as she stared wide eyed at the drama unfolding on the monitor.

“Right, Clover Daniels, I want you to stand here with your hand on this lever… No not that one… yes that’s the one! When I give the word I want you to pull it right down, do you understand me?” the Doctor told her.

Clover nodded. “What are you going to do, Doctor?”

The Doctor pulled a small black egg-like object out of his inner coat pocket and held it up.

“I’m going to make it so that that Never-Were never was!” he replied and then he dashed off towards the doors that led outside.

The Doctor pulled the door open and stood in the doorway looking out at the Never-Were. Very soon it would be big enough to consume this entire city. The Doctor pressed a button in the top of his little egg device and lobbed it right at the tentacle waving monstrosity before him.

“NOW!!!” he shouted at Clover as he ducked back inside and pushed the outer door shut.

Clover pulled the lever.

 

Outside the Doctor’s egg device struck one of the Never-Were’s tentacles and detonated. At the same time the TARDIS dematerialisation noise increased in pitch and the blue box faded out of the Icarus City skyline.

The detonation of the egg created a vortex similar to the one that the Daleks, the TARDIS and the Never-Were had emerged from, except this one expanded and enveloped the tendril wielding monster. Once it had fully consumed the Never-Were, the swirling eddy folded in on itself and vanished as if it had never been there. The vortex that had heralded the arrival of this little drama had also gone and the skies over Icarus City were clear once more. Icarus, unlike its namesake, had not fallen.

 

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor had watched the demise of the Never-Were on the console monitor. Once it was gone he switched it off and began busying himself at the controls again.

“Anywhere I can drop you off?” he asked Clover casually.

“First of all… thank you for saving my life and for saving my city I grew up in, not to mention my entire planet! That was amazing what you did back there! What did you do back there?” Clover babbled excitedly and conveniently ignoring the Doctor’s question.

“That was a vortex grenade. It erases its target from history on detonation. I effectively gave the Never-Were a taste of its own medicine.” The Doctor explained to her.

“But if you erase something from history, the entire purpose of that something being to erase other things from history, then surely it will never have existed to have erased those things from history in the first place and so technically anything that that Never-Were ever erased should come back into existence right? Seeing as it never existed to erase them in the first place.” Clover asked.

“That, my dear, is what we call a paradox.” The Doctor replied tartly. “Now can I drop you off somewhere or are you going to keep on asking me a lot of fool questions?”

“What were those metal things? Are they Time Lord inventions too?” Clover neatly dodged once again.

“Hardly. They were just Daleks. Time Lords are far, far worse!” the Doctor sighed. It didn’t seem that he was going to be rid of this human anytime soon.

“Since you refuse to answer my one simple question, if I allow you to tag along with me do you promise to stop asking me lots of foolish ones?” the Doctor asked.

“Absolutely, Doctor!” Clover saluted. For a moment she stood there looking awkward. There was clearly one more question that she was dying to ask.

The Doctor was quick to pick up on this. “What is it?” he sighed.

“Where are we going?” Clover beamed.

“To the Omega Facility. I’m going to make sure that no one ever has to hear of a Never-Were ever again!”

 

The TARDIS spun on its way through the time vortex to its destination. However, during the Time War the vortex was a very dangerous place to travel. Even more so than usual.

 

A mauve light was flashing on the console and somewhere off in the depths of the TARDIS Clover heard what sounded like a very distant gong being rung.

The Doctor instantly sprang into action, dancing around the console, turning dials and consulting instruments.

“A mauve alert and the Cloister Bell!” he declared. “We are in trouble!”

“Trouble from what?” Clover wondered.

The Doctor activated the monitor screen and swivelled it around on its little stand so that Clover could see what it depicted.

On the screen she saw what looked like a large bronze conical space ship, studded with spikes that crackled with blue ribbons of energy.

“That is a Dalek TARDIS Killer… we need to run!” the Doctor told her simply before pulling two levers down simultaneously.

Clover grasped the console as the whole room juddered and she nearly found herself being flung face first into the bank of instruments in front of her.

 

The TARDIS seemed to pick up speed and spin away from the TARDIS Killer. The chase was on.

Both vehicles twisted and turned through the swirling wormhole, the TARDIS ducking down different paths in the vortex to try and evade its pursuer, but the TARDIS Killer stuck to it like they were attached by an invisible cord.

 

“There are ways of fighting a TARDIS Killer.” The Doctor was telling Clover. “Unfortunately, my TARDIS doesn’t possess any of them, but we’re not completely helpless.”

Clover looked at the Doctor as he scurried from one panel of the console to the other, making minor adjustments as he went. She held on tightly to the console as the control room seemed to feel every twist and turn that the TARDIS made as it traversed the contours of the vortex.

“Ah, he we are!” the Doctor declared suddenly, and he once again turned the screen so that Clover could look at it. “I knew there’d be one around here somewhere!”

“That’s supposed to help us??” Clover exclaimed as she took in what the Doctor was showing her.

 

Outside in the vortex the TARDIS banked its way past an oncoming Reaper; a large bat like creature that dwelled within the vortex. It ignored the TARDIS and sprang at the Killer, enfolding its huge wings around the Dalek vessel and burying its bear-trap mouth of teeth into the spiny bronze hull. The TARDIS Killer released a blast of its pent up destructive energy, but this only made the Reaper bite harder and tighten its hold on the stricken vessel. The TARDIS spun away into the vortex, leaving the Killer to its fate.

 

“Reapers!” the Doctor proclaimed gleefully. “They like to eat TARDIS Killers for breakfast.”

“How did you know that was going to be there?” Clover wondered.

“I didn’t. I took a gamble and fortunately it paid off. I’ll understand if you want to sit down.” The Doctor said with a mischievous twinkle. “Now, onwards to the Omega Facility!”

 

The Omega Facility was a space station that orbited one of Gallifrey’s moons. It resembled a large cylindrical fortress suspended in space and was cloaked from detection by Dalek sensors with sophisticated temporal shielding. Easily bypassed, however, by Time Lord TARDISes.

The Doctor’s TARDIS arrived within the station’s docking bay among at least three other different TARDISes. His was the only one that resembled an old 1960s London police box.

The door opened and the Doctor and Clover stepped out.

“The Omega Facility is the centre for Gallifreyan military research. Any and all of the weapons that have been devised to combat the Daleks during this Time War have all been conceived and created here.” The Doctor was telling her as he closed the TARDIS door behind him.

“So what are you going to do? Just walk up to them and ask them to stop making Never-Weres?” Clover asked.

“Oh no, no, no… they’d never listen to me.” The Doctor admitted. “I’m just here to give them all a chance to evacuate before I blow this place up.”

“Oh.” Clover replied simply. “I see.”

They walked down a long metal gantry towards a pair of high sliding doors which dutifully slid open as they approached. The sliding open of the doors revealed a group of Chancellery Guards, resplendent in their red helmets and body armour, staser pistols levelled at the new arrivals.

“Let me do all the talking.” The Doctor whispered to Clover out of the side of his mouth.

Clover nodded her head imperceptibly.

The Guard Captain, Commander Andril stepped forward with a smile.

“A pleasure to see you, Doctor, as always. To what do we owe this unexpected visit?” Andril enquired.

“I don’t make a habit of talking to monkeys, Andril, not unless I’m in the zoo. Take me to see the organ grinder. Take me to see the Could-Have-Been King.” The Doctor demanded curtly.

Clover eyed the Doctor nervously. This was his idea of diplomacy? It truly sucked big time!

Andril frowned, his finger twitching over the trigger mechanism of his staser pistol. Finally he put the staser away in its holster which was a cue for his men to do the same.

“Very well, Doctor. This way, if you please.” He gestured down the corridor.

Clover let out a breath that she didn’t realise that she’d been holding before following the Doctor through the doors and down the corridor, their entourage of guards in tow.

As they moved through the shiny corridors of the facility they passed other doors with little viewing windows. Through these windows the Doctor and Clover witnessed various experiments being undertaken and tests being made on devices and weapons of varying shapes and sizes.

The Doctor paused at one window in particular as he peered in at a young naked man strapped to some sort of appliance with wires, tubes and electrodes protruding out of various parts of his body. The man appeared to be in his late twenties to early thirties and he had long shoulder length dark brown hair and he looked back at the Doctor through tortured brown eyes.

“Who is that man? What are you doing to him?” the Doctor asked with barely concealed anger.

“I’ll let my organ grinder tell you about him!” Andril replied with a sneer.

With some reluctance the Doctor moved on, making a mental promise to himself that he would return and help this man before he left this place.

Finally they came to a set of double doors that opened into a large chamber which looked like a cross between a control room and a throne room. Gallifreyan technicians busied themselves at various consoles and work-points. They were overseen by the grand looking figure that sat in the throne like chair that dominated the centre of the chamber. The man was dressed from head to toe in golden robes complete with a cape and he wore an ornate golden mask on his head that had two crescent shaped eye-holes over a down turned slit for a mouth that made the wearer look as though they were permanently frowning. The top of the mask tapered up into a three pointed crown-like headdress which complimented the regal appearance that the wearer cultivated.

“The Could-Have-Been King!” the Doctor proclaimed as he and Clover were brought before him. “Or should I just call you Omega?”

“I do so wish that you wouldn’t call me that, Doctor. You know full well that I am a clone of that great man, created by the Time Lords. I am not worthy of the name.” the King’s voice boomed out from beneath the mask.

“Says the man that calls himself a king!” the Doctor shot back drily.

“And why not? If not for Omega the Time Lords would not be. He should have been a king, which is why I chose my title in his honour.” The King replied.

“The Time Lords recreated you, Omega, so that they could use your genius and ingenuity to assist them in the war against the Daleks. When they brought you back, however, they didn’t just bring back your undeniable brilliance, they also brought back your insanity. Only an insane man could conceive of such an abomination as the Never-Weres. They’re undoubtedly an excellent weapon against the Daleks, but they cannot be controlled. I have just had to save this young woman’s world from being devoured by one of your creations. What have you to say to that?” the Doctor demanded, his fury growing with every word he spoke.

“There is always collateral damage in war, Doctor. In a Time War it is bound to be greater.” The King returned with a dismissive wave of his hand. “You yourself, Doctor, are nothing but a weapon that the Time Lords use to their advantage in this war. But the same fault that you claim of my Never-Weres the Time Lords claim of you! They cannot control you. You are a loose cannon. Unpredictable. Just as likely to work against them as you are for them.”

“Someone has to save them from themselves.” The Doctor answered bitterly.

“It is why, Doctor, they have also cloned you.” The King declared and the Doctor thought that he heard a smile in that resonating voice.

“What did you say?” the Doctor replied in quiet astonishment. Then he thought back to the naked man attached to the strange apparatus he had seen on his way to this meeting.

“That was me??” he realised though not quite believing it.

“So you saw him then?” the King chuckled. “Yes, that is you.”

“But he looks nothing like any of the faces I’ve ever had.” The Doctor protested.

“We have given him a face all of his own and he has a complete cycle of regenerations. Other than the outer physical differences, inside he is an exact physiological duplicate of your core DNA imprint. He is incomplete though. We still need to upload all of your memories and experiences into his brain which at present is a blank canvas. This will of course come from the Matrix. Everything that you know; everything that you have ever experienced. Every time you have ever faced and defeated the Daleks. He will have it in his head. In every way that matters he will be you, except he will possess an inherent conditioning to obey the High Council. A Doctor that will be at their beck and call and that does what he is told, when he is told to do it.” The King explained.

“I won’t let them use him… I won’t let them use me like that!” the Doctor exploded furiously.

“There is nothing that you can do to stop it and if you try you will be destroyed. We have a Doctor now… we do not need another.” The King replied.

“We’ll see about that!” the Doctor muttered with grim determination. He reached into his inner pocket and pulled out what Clover now recognised to be a vortex grenade.

Before anyone could do anything to stop him the Doctor twisted a dial on the grenade, depressed the detonator with his thumb and threw the device into the air as high as he could get it. Such was the strength in his throwing arm (a legacy from his cricket loving fifth incarnation no doubt) that the grenade reached the ceiling before it detonated. The tell-tale orange and purple vortex opened and hung suspended in the air.

“What have you done??!!” the King bellowed furiously.

“That was a slow burning Vortex Grenade. You all have exactly ten minutes to reach the life-pods and evacuate this facility before that vortex consumes it and everything in it. I’d get running if I was you!” the Doctor announced, speaking loud enough so that everyone present could hear.

One of the technicians had the presence of mind to sound the evacuation alert before beating a hasty retreat with his colleagues.

Andril’s men were already running. The Guard Captain himself glared at the Doctor, his hand clawing at the butt of his staser pistol in its holster. Then he too turned with a snarl of rage and ran after his men.

Only the King remained where he was sitting on his throne.

“You will pay dearly for this, Doctor!!!” the Could-Have-Been King roared with naked rage. Then he and his throne began to descend slowly into the floor until it claimed it entirely and sealed shut over the spot he had previously dominated.

“We’d better get going too.” The Doctor told Clover as he glanced up at his handy work.

The swirling eddy was increasing in size by the second.

The Doctor and Clover turned and ran out of the chamber, back the way they had come.

“You weren’t lying when you said that you were gonna blow this place up, huh?” Clover remarked drily as they fled.

All around them technicians and scientists were fleeing the laboratories and making their way to the life-pods.

The Doctor came to a stop outside the room that contained his clone. Predictably no one was concerned about saving the life of this loan mindless genetic experiment.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and used it to open the door. Once inside Clover helped him to disconnect all of the electrodes and tubes that were attached to the clone. The Clone-Doctor looked blankly at the Doctor and Clover through his tortured eyes, uncomprehending of what was happening to him. As soon as they had freed him the Doctor took off his leather coat and draped it over the clone’s shoulders to cover at least some of his nakedness. Then he threw one of the clone’s arms over his shoulder while Clover took the other arm over hers.

They were about to walk out with him like that when the Doctor spied an amber, coral-like object sitting on a nearby workbench. The Doctor recognised it for what it was instantly and took it up with his free hand, placing it carefully into his trouser pocket.

Then they exited that room and made their way as quickly as they could back to the docking bay and the TARDIS.

 

When they reached the bay the Doctor’s TARDIS was the only one still there. The others had long since departed.

“Key!” the Doctor remarked as they approached the doors of the police box. With his free hand he reached into the pocket of his coat around the clone’s shoulders and took out the key before using it to unlock the door.

He and Clover carried the clone inside.

Once in there Clover helped the Doctor to sit the clone in a chair that stood in one corner of the control room. That done the Doctor crossed to the console, operated a few switches and with a howling, grinding noise the TARDIS left the Omega Facility to its fate.

 

The last life-pod detached itself from the bottom of the space station and hurtled towards Gallifrey.

A few minutes later the Omega Facility seemed to collapse in on itself, crumpling like a tin can being squeezed in a compactor until there was nothing remaining to ever say that a station had ever been there.

 

The Doctor had just finished laying in a course at the console. Clover stood by conscious of the Doctor’s dislike of questions, but brimming with them nonetheless.

In the end she settled on: “So what now?”

“The Time War goes on and I still have a part to play in it, but my clone deserves a chance at a life away from it. A chance that I can’t have.” The Doctor replied sadly. He took out the amber object from his pocket.

“This is an embryo Type-40 TARDIS.” He told Clover, holding it up.

The Doctor placed the embryo TARDIS into a socket on the console and pressed a small red button. The embryo began to glow and pulsate rhythmically. That done he turned his full attention to Clover.

“Now listen very carefully, my dear. There is something very important that I am entrusting to you. You haven’t known me for that long, but I feel like I can trust you, but it is a big ask. Are you willing to help me?” the Doctor asked her.

“Of course. Name it.” Clover replied without hesitation.

“Are you sure?” the Doctor pressed her gently. “You may never see your home on Demeter VI ever again.”

“Like that would be a great loss. My mom and dad are one of the richest families on our planet. When I grew up I wanted for nothing… nothing that is except excitement. That’s why I became a professional thief. Not because of the money, but because of the adrenalin rush it gave me. None of that compares to what I’ve been through with you since I stepped on board your TARDIS. Whatever it is that you want me to do, I’m there.” Clover assured him.

“That’s the spirit.” The Doctor grinned. “Very well. This is what I want you to do.”

And so the Doctor told Clover what he wanted for his clone and the role that she would play in his rehabilitation.

“I’m going to drop you off at a safe house on the planet Earth in the 21st Century. A little place that I set up there for holidays and the like many, many years ago. You and the Doctor will be safe there until the new TARDIS is ready.” He explained as he walked over to the console and removed the TARDIS embryo. “I’ve just kick-started the growth rate of this TARDIS. In around six Earth months it should reach maturity and be ready. I’ve also uploaded all of my memories, my knowledge and experience into the telepathic neural pathways within the embryo. I’m going to place this into his hand now. The physical contact will begin the transfer of those memories from the embryo and into him. It will be a slow gradual process, but when it’s finished he’ll be a fully-fledged me with his own life and his own cycle of regenerations, not to mention his own TARDIS to go exploring the universe in. Before all that he’s going to need you to look after him. When he’s ready and his TARDIS is ready, I’m sure he’d appreciate having someone tag along when he embarks on his own adventures in time and space. I know I would if I was him… and I am him… in a round-about sort of way.”

The Doctor chuckled and then he walked over to his clone, still sitting in the chair where they had left him, and placed the pulsating embryo into his hand.

The effect was almost instantaneous. The Clone-Doctor sat, bolt upright as the embryo was pressed into his palm. A warm yellow glow transferred from the embryo into his hand and travelled up his arm and across his entire body. His eyes flashed brilliantly for a split second and a spark of life seemed to flare into them. A smile twitched upon the Clone-Doctor’s lips and he looked up and met the gaze of the War Doctor before him.

“Doctor?” he whispered hoarsely.

“Yes, that’s right.” The Doctor told him. “You are!”

 

**The End**


End file.
